


Пойманные моменты

by fandom_MassEffect, Luchiana



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2019, M/M, Missing Scene, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 01:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20519816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana
Summary: Шепард внезапно осознаёт, что именно подразумевает новый статус их с Кайденом отношений.





	Пойманные моменты

**Author's Note:**

>   
Беты — [Riru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru), [softly_play](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softly_play)

Шепард сбросил одежду и встал под душ. Хлёсткие, прохладные струи впились в кожу и змейками потекли вниз, смывая пот и пыль.

Никогда прежде он не задумывался о сексе с Кайденом. Не то чтобы вообще не думал: он в последнее время всё чаще замечал чувственный изгиб его губ, скользил взглядом по крепкому телу, заглядывался на охрененную подтянутую задницу. Кайден всё чаще присутствовал в его «мокрых» снах — точнее сказать, эти самые сны начали регулярно его навещать, и непременно с участием Кайдена. Лишь смутные образы, никакой конкретики.

Только теперь, когда они всё прояснили между собой, Шепарда ударило осознанием, что именно подразумевали их нынешние отношения. В своих фантазиях до этого дня он никогда не рисовал в деталях, как именно у них всё могло бы быть. Просто воображал, как ощущался бы под пальцами крепкий торс, широкие плечи с рельефом мышц. Каковы на ощупь бакенбарды — щекотно-колючие или пухово мягкие? Какова на вкус кожа на ключицах. Каково приникнуть губами к чужому горлу и почувствовать движение кадыка, когда Кайден будет сглатывать или стонать. Каков будет в этот момент его запах…

Дыхание участилось от представших перед внутренним взором соблазнительных картин. Пришлось опереться одной рукой о стену кабинки, а другой обхватить затвердевший, налившийся кровью член. Он дрочил жёстко, резко двигая бёдрами навстречу ладони. Сквозь сжатые зубы рвались низкие, похожие на рык стоны.

Никогда прежде он не думал о сексе с мужчиной и всегда считал себя законченным натуралом. Его всегда привлекали женщины. И только Кайден каким-то образом сумел просочиться сквозь его предпочтения и выместить из головы все мысли о соблазнительных женских изгибах, заменив их своим накачанным, жёстким телом.

Шепард запрокинул голову и застонал вполголоса, приоткрыв рот, почти захлёбываясь льющейся сверху водой.

Интересно, как Кайден выглядит, когда возбуждён? Шепард представил, как потемнеют у того глаза. Скользящую хищную походку, когда тот будет к нему приближаться. Будет ли его рот приоткрыт в преддверии поцелуя или же он плотно сожмёт губы, скрупулёзно контролируя каждое движение? Шепард вообразил ладони Кайдена, большие, мозолистые. Вот они ложатся ему на живот. Оглаживают косточки бёдер. Соскальзывают на задницу. Одна рука оттягивает ягодицу, а палец другой потирает ложбинку, пробирается ниже, нажимает…

В горле пересохло, а колени едва не подломились от накатившего сумасшедшего возбуждения. Больше! Ещё! Шепард резко повернулся и упёрся в стену лопатками. Освободившейся рукой он с силой прошёлся по животу, завёл назад, сжал пальцами ягодицу. Дыхание хрипами скатывалось с губ.

А какой, должно быть, у Кайдена красивый член. Наверняка такой же прямой, и строгий, и рельефный. И этот член…

Палец Шепарда надавил на вход. Мышцы слегка поддались, и палец скользнул внутрь на фалангу.

— Ннгх, да, да-а-а... Кайден!

Этого оказалось достаточно. Сильный оргазм выгнул его тело дугой, а после Шепард обессиленно сполз по стенке, несколько минут восстанавливая дыхание, не в состоянии пошевелиться.

Дрочить и кончить с чьим-то именем на губах ему тоже прежде не доводилось.

Когда дурман немного развеялся, он всё же помылся, вдумчиво почистил зубы и вышел из душа, обмотав бёдра полотенцем.

Если прежде секс с Кайденом представлялся ему как нечто эфемерное, как что-то из другой реальности, то теперь Шепард прекрасно осознавал, что не просто допускает возможность этой близости. Он её жаждет. И если прежде казалось немыслимым уступить кому-то в постели ведущую роль, то теперь он не был уверен, чего именно хочет от Кайдена. Последние фантазии в душе ясно показали, что он вовсе не против — как минимум — попробовать разные варианты.

Двери каюты зашипели и разошлись. Перед глазами предстала его порнофантазия во плоти, только одетая в привычные штаны и футболку, и Шепард, недавно бурно кончивший от собственной руки и пальца, ощутил, как остывшая было кровь снова вскипела желанием и неумолимо устремилась в область паха. Чтобы не выдать себя, он чуть кивнул вошедшему Кайдену и повернулся к нему спиной, сосредоточенно вытирая голову вторым полотенцем.

* * *

Кайден шёл в капитанскую каюту, чтобы уточнить, найдёт ли Шепард завтра время прогуляться с ним по Цитадели, пока они ещё здесь. Можно было бы выпить пива в баре или сходить в казино. Они потеряли слишком много времени — преимущественно по его вине, — и теперь Кайден был твёрдо намерен использовать каждую доступную им минуту, чтобы быть вместе, глотнуть «нормальной» жизни, оставить в своих воспоминаниях хоть что-то, кроме интриг, стрельбы и бесчисленных смертей.

Вид голого Шепарда — короткое полотенце не в счёт — разом вышиб у Кайдена из головы все мысли, а из лёгких — воздух. И вместо запланированной беззаботной улыбки и непринуждённого трёпа с губ сорвалось только растерянное мычание. Шепард кивнул ему, сохраняя на лице невозмутимое выражение, и повернулся спиной. «Твою мать, Шепард, — мысленно застонал Кайден, — если ты думаешь, что так выглядишь менее сексуально, то ты, на хрен, чертовски ошибаешься!» Здравый смысл стремительно покидал его вместе со словами, которые он заготовил для этой встречи. Он просто тупо молчал и голодными глазами пожирал спину Шепарда. Под золотисто-белой кожей перекатывались литые мышцы, а капли воды дразняще сбегали между лопаток вдоль позвоночника и скрывались там, куда Кайден опасался даже взглянуть, из последних сил сдерживая фантазии о том, как он стянет треклятое полотенце, надавит коммандеру на поясницу, принуждая нагнуться, как хлопнет рукой по соблазнительной заднице, ребром ладони проведёт вниз между ягодиц…

Кайден мысленно чертыхнулся и быстро отвёл взгляд, бездумно шаря им по каюте, лишь бы не смотреть на объект своего вожделения. В штанах стало болезненно тесно. Он спрятал руки в карманы и сильно ущипнул бедро, стараясь хоть немного привести себя в чувство. В глазах темнело.

И тут голос Шепарда — глухой, низкий — позвал его:

— Кайден.

Он машинально, на звук, поднял глаза и встретился с таким же диким, отчаянным взглядом. Шепард повернулся к нему лицом, выронив из рук полотенце, которым вытирал голову, и в его глазах Кайден увидел, как в зеркале, то же голодное нетерпение, сумасшедший азарт и... неуверенность.

— Иди сюда, Кайден.

Охрипший голос коммандера звучал дьявольски сексуально.

Не помня себя, Кайден двинулся навстречу. Они столкнулись на полпути и так жадно впились в губы друг друга, будто это был последний глоток воды в огромной и засушливой пустыне. Их руки беспорядочно гладили, где придётся, хватали, сжимали, притягивали ближе, ближе…

Несчастное полотенце с бёдер улетело на пол.

Выругавшись в поцелуй, Шепард принялся лихорадочно расстёгивать ремень на штанах Кайдена, требовательно дёргать за низ футболки, стремясь скорее проникнуть под одежду, ощутить под кожей кожу, торопился так, будто Кайден исчезал у него прямо из рук.

Это было форменное сумасшествие. Сумасшествие, помноженное на два.

Кайден одним быстрым движением стянул и отшвырнул в сторону футболку, а потом, отбросив руки Шепарда, сам в два коротких движения разомкнул пряжку, подцепил пальцами штаны вместе с трусами и стянул с бёдер, застонав от облегчения в целующие губы. Шепард ухватил его за волосы на затылке и притянул ближе, с наслаждением вылизывая рот Кайдена. Когда воздух в лёгких, казалось, кончился, Шепард оторвался от его губ, надавил на него всем телом и нетерпеливо дотолкал до постели. Подсёк уже не держащие ноги, крепко прижимая Кайдена к себе, и в момент падения исхитрился развернуть их, роняя того поверх себя. Кайден на чистых рефлексах сгруппировался и затормозил падение руками. Шепард потянул его к себе за шею, одновременно раздвигая ноги.

Как ни был Кайден возбуждён и одурманен долгожданной близостью, он сумел упереться руками в постель и растерянно, недоумевающе посмотреть Шепарду в глаза. Трахать самого коммандера Шепарда он позволял себе только в самых смелых мечтах тёмной ночью за закрытыми дверями и никогда не рассматривал ни малейшей вероятности исполнить это в жизни, а сейчас по всему выходило, что тот предлагал ему себя, обхватывая бёдра коленями и подаваясь навстречу.

— Шепард... — сипло выдавил Кайден, из последних сил стараясь удержаться за остатки осторожности и благоразумия, — ты... точно хочешь... _так_?

Шепард посмотрел в ответ тёмным, нечитаемым взглядом, словно его глаза внезапно стали бездонными провалами, и облизнул пересохшие губы. С силой притянул его голову, губами почти касаясь уха, перехватил одну руку Кайдена, положив на свой член, и совершенно не своим голосом прохрипел:

— Посмотри, что ты со мной делаешь, Кей. А ведь я всего пятнадцать минут назад кончил в душе, когда стонал твоё имя. С пальцем в заднице. И мечтал, чтобы это был твой член.

Если в Кайдене и оставались какие-то ошмётки здравого смысла, после этих слов они улетучились без следа — все тормоза сорвало. По его телу то и дело проскальзывали синие биотические токи — и такими же токами отзывалось тело Шепарда.

Кайден не мог даже поцеловать Шепарда в эту минуту — высохшие губы не удавалось разлепить. Со зрением творилось что-то странное: то Шепард расплывался перед ним неясным пятном, то Кайден отчётливо, как под увеличительным стеклом, видел каждую трещинку на его коже.

Двигаясь как сомнамбула, ни на миг не отрывая взгляда от распростёртого на покрывале Шепарда, Кайден отстранился, сполз с кровати, вслепую расшнуровал берцы, сбросил вместе с мешавшимися штанами и снова забрался на постель, нависая над Шепардом. Немыслимое усилие понадобилось, чтобы спросить в последний раз:

— Уверен?

Вместо ответа тот выудил откуда-то презерватив и протянул ему.

Кайден отпустил себя. С неведомо откуда взявшейся щемящей нежностью он ласкал Шепарда, зацеловывал, будто смертельно опасно было пропустить хоть один нанометр солоноватой с горчинкой кожи. Его руки стремились успеть всюду, щекоча подушечками пальцев напряжённый пресс, пощипывая соски, выглаживая бёдра, царапая плечи и бока... Кайден всей грудью вдыхал его резкий, острый запах. Ничего общего с нежными манящими ароматами женщин. Ничего близкого к прохладному, пряному дурману азари.

Шепард, практически невменяемый от горячечных, щедрых ласк, хватался за его волосы, надавливал на затылок, словно требуя ещё больше, скрёб ногтями по лопаткам.

В какой-то момент Кайден понял, что больше не выдержит. Он схватил ближайшую подушку, подсунул её Шепарду под поясницу и развёл его колени шире. Собрав слюну на кончике языка, он принялся тщательно вылизывать и растягивать вход. Отголоском сознания пронеслась мысль о смазке — и погасла. Едва ли у Шепарда завалялось что-нибудь подходящее, а он, когда шёл сюда, ни на что подобное не рассчитывал. Приходилось обходиться тем, что есть, и потому Кайден с особой тщательностью и осторожностью готовил Шепарда.

— Твою ж м-м-мать, Аленко! Я т-тебе не нежная барышня! Кончай елозить и займись уже делом, — в конце концов проскулил-прорычал Шепард.

Кайден приподнял голову, и за его самодовольную ухмылочку Шепард наверняка с превеликим удовольствием съездил бы ему сейчас по роже, если бы мог.

— Не знал, что вы такое трепло в постели, коммандер.

— Убью, — задушенно прозвучало в ответ, и Кайден прекратил пытку. Передвинулся, подтянул Шепарда ближе, надавливая под колени, открывая себе доступ, и начал медленно, дюйм за дюймом, входить, заставив Шепарда зашипеть. Тут же остановился, заработав убийственный взгляд, ещё секунду помедлил, вошёл до конца и замер, собирая последние крупицы выдержки.

Шепард, очевидно, на всякую выдержку давно забил и потому первым двинулся сначала вперёд, а потом назад. Кайден наклонился, срывая с его губ торопливый поцелуй, и перенял инициативу. Шепард запрокинул голову, чуть прогнулся и поймал собственный член, подстраиваясь под ритм.

Оргазм накрыл обоих разом, оглушив и дезориентировав.

Напади сейчас хоть все Жнецы Вселенной, они бы даже не заметили, пребывая в этой нирване на двоих.

* * *

Если ещё несколько часов назад Шепард не мог себе представить, каково будет заниматься с Кайденом сексом, то сейчас он не мог взять в толк, как вообще обходился без этого всю жизнь.

Тело, полное неги, почти не слушалось. Чесался нос и за ухом, но сил не было даже на простые движения.

Шепард не знал, сколько они пролежали так — рядом, тесно прижавшись друг к другу, переплетя пальцы.

Случившееся превзошло не только все ожидания, но даже самые смелые фантазии. Вот, оказывается, что значит заниматься сексом с человеком, которого любишь, которому готов отдать всего себя без остатка. Вот что значит заниматься любовью.

Где-то в душе поднималась волна бесконечной благодарности к Кайдену. Беспричинной. Просто за то, что тот существует. И эта благодарность обрела вдруг вполне конкретную форму.

Шепард пошевелил сначала рукой, потом ногой, проверяя работу мышц. Сделав несколько глубоких вдохов и выдохов, приподнялся на локте и лукаво посмотрел на Кайдена, глядящего в потолок и витающего мыслями где-то далеко. Почувствовав движение, он моргнул и сфокусировал взгляд на лице Шепарда. Тот наклонился, легко целуя в губы, и лёг на него сверху, придавив к кровати своим весом. Кайден вопросительно вскинул брови. Шепард снисходительно улыбнулся и заскользил вниз, оставляя на груди и животе Кайдена влажную дорожку. Затем устроился у него между ног и взял ещё мягкий член в рот. Кайден едва не подлетел на месте, остановило только то, что Шепард утыкался носом аккурат ему в пах.

— Шепард, что ты творишь? Прекрати, — торопливо забормотал Кайден, приподнявшись на локтях.

Тот его проигнорировал, находя странное удовольствие в том, чтобы ему отсасывать. Благодарность и маленькая месть за то, что настолько терял голову в присутствии Кайдена.

— Шепард, не надо, — срывающимся шёпотом снова попросил Кайден, когда тот почти выпустил его изо рта и тут же втянул обратно.

Вопреки словам, его тело выражало явную заинтересованность в происходящем. Шепард чувствовал, как наливается и твердеет член у него во рту.

Тот и правда был прямым, длинным, красивым. Шепард снова отстранился, любуясь, как он на глазах поднимается и увеличивается. Настоящий солдат, усмехнулся про себя Шепард, представляя, как каких-то полчаса назад этот член был в нём, двигался в нём... Лёгкая дрожь отголоском возбуждения пробежалась по спине. Кайден воспользовался было заминкой, чтобы отодвинуться, но Шепард жёстко сжал его бёдра руками и вернулся к своему увлекательному занятию.

Кайден невнятно бормотал что-то протестующее между стонами, но Шепард пропускал мимо ушей. Он чувствовал бешеное биение пульса, ощущал его дрожь, и осознание власти, которую он имел над этим телом, наполняло ликованием. Целиком сосредоточившись на чужом удовольствии, он воспринимал его как своё собственное, практически теряя себя, и чужой оргазм прошил наслаждением насквозь.

Шепард проглотил всё, даже не задумываясь над тем, что делает. Вид Кайдена, раскрасневшегося, беспомощно распростёртого, часто дышащего и глядящего шальным взглядом, стоил приложенных усилий. Такого Кайдена Аленко Шепард хотел себе навсегда.

Он навис над ним, ловя взгляд. Он мог бы сказать: «Ты теперь мой до конца дней» или «Отныне в твоей жизни только я», но не стал. Кайден посмотрел ему в глаза, и слов не стало.

* * *

В последующие дни их словно штормило. Бросало из крайности в крайность: то они изливали друг на друга тонны нежности, заботы и поддержки — во взглядах, объятиях, ненавязчивых прикосновениях, жестах, словах. То, точно дикие звери, набрасывались друг на друга, не в силах насытиться, наполняя небольшое пространство каюты протяжными стонами, влажными, горячими звуками тел, острым запахом секса. И не только каюты. Если выдавалось хоть сколько-то времени, они, ведомые чистым животным инстинктом, уединялись в любом мало-мальски подходящем закутке и торопливо, жадно трахались. Не обошли вниманием ни туалетные кабинки, ни шаттл, ни входной шлюз, ни медотсек. Один раз даже в кресле Джокера исхитрились развлечься, где их едва не застукали.

Команда старательно делала вид, что не замечает _ничего_. Только СУЗИ своими расспросами доводила Джеффа до предынфарктного состояния. Иногда тому казалось, что она делает это специально.

Кортез время от времени завистливо вздыхал, а Гаррус с ироничным одобрением шевелил мандибулами, когда на него откуда-нибудь вываливался раскрасневшийся майор или счастливый до неприличия коммандер.

Впрочем, все эти брачные игры занимали на деле очень мало времени. Время было их врагом, ускользая безвозвратно, и каждый драгоценный час расходовался на то, чтобы найти способ повергнуть Жнецов, привлечь новых союзников, отодвинуть приближающуюся катастрофу.

Они были солдатами на войне, и всё, что у них было, — это мимолётное сейчас.


End file.
